


5 Times Peter Accidentally Called Tony 'Dad'

by kesktoon04



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Fathers Day, Fluff, Gen, Hawkeye - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, Irondad, Sick Peter, Whump, canon level violence, cute stuff, fluffy fluffy, he pukes, nothing dramatic though, spiderman - Freeform, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesktoon04/pseuds/kesktoon04
Summary: ... and the one time it wasn't an accident
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony & Peter (platonic)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 196





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 5+1 fic, so please take it easy on me :)

As Peter sat as his final period desk, he doodles mindless webs over the corner of his notebook. It was Friday, so Happy would be there to pick him up from school and take him upstate to the compound. 

Even with the exciting plans, he couldn't get the on edge feeling from his Spidey sense to go away. He knew there was no danger except for Flash's insistent bullying, but his senses didn't know that. 

He's about to push his pencil back down to the paper when his notebook get's ripped away from the desk. 

Peter's head snaps up, despite knowing exactly who the culprit was. 

"Flash, can't you just leave me alone?" His voice is small and his usual snappy remarks are leaving his brain under the eyes of the rest of his class in study hall. 

The other boy just shakes his head and laughs before speaking, "Guys! I think Penis Parker has a crush... on Spiderman!" 

Peter closes his eyes to stop them from tearing up when everyone-- even the teacher-- starts laughing at the joke. He opens his eyes again and reaches for the notebook. He's about to grab it. He's almost there-

And now he's on the ground, Flash's foot is on his tipped chair, and everyone starts laughing again. 

"Remember from the party at Liz's house guys?" Flash looks much too excited for Peter's liking. "Penis?"

"Parker!" 

The chorus of voices around him startles him to his feet. Grabbing his book bag off the floor, he snatches his crumpled notebook and all but runs out of the classroom. 

Letting out a sigh of relief he storms into the bathroom. Even down two hallways, past three walls, and in the bathroom, he can still hear the faint chant.

Penis... Parker... Penis... 

His hands fly to his ears and the chant dies down. He doesn't know if it's from his efforts or Flash's boredom, but it's doesn't matter. 

Karen speaks from the new watch Tony had given him. 

"Peter. Your stress levels are much higher that usual. Should I alert-"

"NO! Karen, off." He yells a bit louder at the AI than he intended, but the effect was the same and Karen went to sleep. 

He eventually made it out of the bathroom to see that it was 2:41. School would be let out in a few minutes. Letting out a long sigh, he started making his way back to the classroom and stopped just outside. He didn't need any more time with Flash harassing him. 

When the bell rang, he turned away from the 'EXIT' sign in front of him and started going towards the back where Happy picks him up. Peter opened the door and walked outside, squinting as he did. His eyes were sensitive today apparently, so he needed a second to adjust. 

He wasn't granted with the second though. The hairs on his arms stood up a second to late and he was being shoved. It takes everything in him not to lose his balance and go tumbling down the stairs. 

"Hey Penis? Do you even know Tony Stark?" His question was mocking and the group of guys around them knew it too and started laughing. 

"Yeah, Flash. I do know him." Peter turned back around and continued walking down the steps. 

Right as he was about to put his foot on the firm ground, he felt hands on his back again. And then he heard a voice. A voice he knew well. 

"Don't. Even. Think about it." 

"Dad- Mr. Stark?" Peter tries to cover it up quickly, but it's too late. Flash and his gang had heard it, so there was no point.

The laughter surrounded him again, accompanied by Flash pushing him again. "Did you just call Tony Stark Dad?!" 

It was just like in last period. Everyone laughing, and Peter on the ground. Only this time with a sprained wrist that was already healing. Everything made him forget that Mr. Stark was even there. 

"I said, ENOUGH!" Tony shoved his way through the crowd of kids and stopped about an inch away from Flash Thompson's face. He wasn't laughing anymore. No one was. 

Except maybe Peter, but only internally. 

"Now. Who are you?" He looks threateningly into Flash's eyes and the rest of his squad leaves. 

"Um. F-Flash Th-Thompson." He tries to look down but Peter knows that won't last long. 

Tony reaches out and with scary gentleness, lifts the boy's face up to meet his eyes. 

"If you ever- and I mean EVER lay your slimy hands on my kid again, I will not hesitate to find suitable punishment for you. Understand?" Flash's face grows whiter with every word and he doesn't open his mouth, so Tony speaks again. "Do you understand me?" 

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry, Mr. S-Stark." He casts a glance to Peter and then turns on his heel and runs off. 

Peter had stood up halfway through the conversation and painfully shoved his hand in his pocket. Tony had noticed, but didn't wanna make the kid uncomfortable. 

"Hey, Mr. Stark?" He asked quietly as they walked to the car. 

Tony glanced over, "Yeah, kid?" 

"Hold on. Where's Happy and the van? Why are you here?" Peter looked over and forgot about his hand, yanking it out of his pocket and pointing at the car. 

Tony didn't miss the wince, or the swelling, but he answered Peter's question first. "I felt like coming to get you because Karen said you were stressing."

"Ugh. Stupid Karen. I told her to shut off." Peter mumbled a bit and huffed as he sat in the passenger seat. 

"Let me see your hand." Tony commands after he gets into the white Audi. When Peter doesn't make a move to show him, Tony grips his elbow and pulls the boy towards him. "You're going to need to let that rest for a few hours. How long has that Flash kid been bothering you?" 

Peter shrugs a little, gingerly dropping his arm in his lap. "A while. Forever?" He gives a dry chuckle and shrugs again. "It's no biggie."

"Like hell-"

"Language, Mr. Stark." Peter laughs slightly and sighs, "I don't really wanna talk about it. Okay, Mr. Stark?" 

The older man just nods and starts driving. About thirty minutes later, Peter speaks up again. 

He pulls one of the strings in his hoodie into his mouth and bites it like he does when he's nervous. "Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah kid, what's- Get that out of your mouth. What are you doing?" He scrunches his eyebrows up in confusion and then glances between Peter and the road again. "Whatcha need?"

"I'm sorry... About the whole. Never mind, just know that I'm sorry about it." Peter looks down and curls into himself a bit. 

"Okay? You are forgiven." It sounds more like a question then a statement. "Is that what you need to hear?" 

"Yes. That was exactly it." Peter felt relieved that he hadn't heard it. He wasn't ready to admit to himself that Tony was his accidental father.


	2. II

"Tell me again why I should allow you to go without me?" Tony had finally stopped fiddling with his reactors long enough to know Peter was serious. 

Peter sighs and sits down in a swivel chair, rolling it over to sit by Tony. The boyish grin that he wears after a second of thinking makes Tony's heart flutter, but he's careful not to let his emotions show on his face. 

"Okay. Just hear me out before you yell about how it's irresponsible and such. Okay?" Peter rushes the words out, not wanting his mentor to interrupt him. 

"If you already think that's what I'm going to say then why is it even a question?" Tony snarks, but doesn't argue. "Okay kid. I'll listen first. Just don't say anything stupid."

Peter's face lit up with a smile. "Mr. Stark. Captain America and Hawkeye want me to come on a mission with them! So did Black Widow. She was there too!" He was practically bouncing of the walls in excitement. However Tony's face fell with his shock. 

"What? They shouldn't even know who you are!" Tony starts to stand, but Peter holds his hands in front of him and he pauses and sits back down. "Yeah, yeah. I said I'd listen."

"Mr. Stark. I was patrolling and they were there. And Steve- Captain America walked up to me and said. 'I need you're number, there's a mission.'" Peter tried to deepen his voice to sound like Cap's, but ended up sounding like failed Batman. 

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "You gave him the number."

"I gave him the number!" Peter confirms immediately. "And my name... Please, can I go?" Peter flashes his best wounded puppy look and waits for the inevitable... Tony cracking. 

Apparently Tony knows that that's the drill too, because he shakes his head and tries to look away. He can't bring himself to do it. He lets out the loudest sigh known to man and nods a little, "Fine. You can go. But only if you promise not to die."

Crossing his hand over his chest, Peter holds the other one up. "I solemnly swear I am up to not dying." His cheeky smile is calming Tony's nerves a little, but not completely. 

"Good, because if you die I'm going to resurrect you just so I can kill you for dying. Got it?" Tony thinks for a second and the realization flashes across his face. "Wait... did you say you told them your name?! Peter!" Tony looks down with a look that can only be described as, 'what the hell were you thinking?'

"Thanks Mr. Stark! Gotta run, sorry." He stands fast and is rushing out as quickly as he rushed in. In his hurry he trips over the swivel chair and tumbles to the ground. He is still smiling brightly, "I'm good!" 

Now however, he was not good. He was anything but good. He couldn't think about that right now though, because Steve's voice cut into the comms. 

"Status report. Everyone. Now." His voice sounded firm and calm at the same time. 

Clint is the first to answer, "East wing in clear. Heading to the basement now to check on Spidey." Peter closed his eyes in relief and started to drift off. If he thought about the situation he was in right now everything would go to shit. He pictured Tony next to him and saying 'language' just to her Steve's sigh over the comms. 

Except Tony wasn't here. Peter needed to get out of this himself. The second time a building had collapsed on him. He has experience with it now, but he couldn't act on it. He was at a total disadvantage. The angle he was sprawled out in did absolutely nothing to help him get leverage. And the metal pipe through his stomach didn't seem to help that either. 

He didn't realize that all of those thoughts had been in the span of a few seconds, but when Natasha cut him off to give her status report, he snapped back into reality. 

A few grunts came through the mic before her voice. "West wing is secured. Do you need help downstairs Clint?" 

"No, I should be fine. I'll let you know if that changes." Peter could hear Hawkeye's footsteps overhead, but eventually his own heartbeat drowned them out. 

His breaths were coming too shallow. Too fast. Just like homecoming night. He was trapped. He was going to break his promise to Mr. Stark. "No, no, no, no. This can't... I-I. No." He forgot about the comms. Forgot that he hadn't given his status. Squeezing his eyes closed tight he tries to breathe. 

Mr. Start taught him a method. He needs to do it, but he just can't seem to remember what it was. Oh!

One... two... three... four...

Four... three... two... one... 

Forwards and backwards. In and out. In... Out...

Finally he feels grounded. It's almost like there are hands keeping him steady, just like how MR. Stark would do it. 

In, out. In, out. In. out. 

"Wait. I wasn't... Who?" Peter opens his eyes and sees three avengers staring down at him. 

"Peter, what the hell happened?" Clint was the first to speak to him. Peter looked around and saw that Steve was the one who had been counting for him. 

He tries to shake his head, but the action sends nausea through him. "Dizzy." The only word he mutter before his body went lax. 

"-eter? Peter!" This time it was Nat's hands on his shoulder. And apparently Nat's palm on his face when he is slapped awake. When she sees that his eyes have opened she frowns a little, "Sorry kid."

In the second that he was out, Steve and Clint had apparently moved the top piece of rubble and gotten to the real problem. 

A wince finds its way onto Steve's face and he is quick to hide it, but not quick enough for Peter to miss. 

"It's really bad isn't it?" He feels his head start to get foggy and his voice sound weak. "I'm gonna die here."

All three of them are quickly shaking their heads, but Steve is the one to speak. "No." He sees the doubt on Peter's face and tries again, firmer this time. "No. Parker you listen to me. You are not going to die, but you need to stay awake. Okay?" 

Peter looks into Steve's eyes and finds that he trusts them almost as much as Tony's. "O-Okay."

"Good. Now Nat, go get the jet and call Cho. Tell her to set up Medbay." When she stands to leave she brushes hair off of Peter's face and Steve continues. "Okay, Clint. You and I are going to start moving the small rubble until we can get Peter without disrupting the rod."

"Aye-aye Cap." Clint has a newfound responsibility to him that Steve had never seen. He makes a mental note to ask about that later. 

Peter cries out and his whole body tenses when the blocks around him shift and press against the rod at a new angle. "Ah! H-Hurts." He tries to keep himself steady by lifting off the ground with one arm, but it twists him in a weird way. 

"Cap, we need to hurry, he won't be able to hold it for long." Clint's voice was soft, hoping Peter couldn't hear, but knowing that he could. 

"I know. I've got him." Steve moved the last block that was preventing him and he lifted Peter gently.

As soon as they got Peter into the jet, Natasha was high tailing it back to the tower. "Cap. Cho had Medbay set up before I even hung up the phone. I told her not to tell Tony though. We don't need him to be calling every second while you and Clint help Peter right now." She holds the same air of authority that Steve does, surprising all of them. 

"Yes, Widow." Clint mutters as he sits next to Peter. "Okay kid. Why don't you tell me how school was yesterday."

Even though Peter knew he was only asking to keep him awake, he felt tingles that and Avenger cared. "Same old. N-Ned and I got sh-shoved into lockers again." He pauses and squeeze his eyes shut for a second, but they don't open again. 

The next time Peter regains consciousness, he's watching the walls of the compound speed by him. "No. No, I need Tony. Where's Tony?!" His voice grows louder with every word and he tries to sit up and look but something stops him and pushes him back down. It must have been delirium. He was alone. He died. He broke his promise.

"Hey, I'm here. It's me Underoos. I've got ya. Just stay still." Tony. 

Tony was there. 

"D-Dad?" Tony doesn't answer, not sure if he's fully aware. He just waits to see what the kid will say next. "I-I'm sorry I b-broke my pr-promise." 

"Shh, no. It's okay kid. You didn't break your promise. You're going to be just fine." He notices the kid's eyes drooping and squeezes his hand. "You can go to sleep, Peter. We'll all be here when you wake up." 

Peter listened easily, his eyes falling shut for the third time that night. 

Tony didn't lie either. Didn't just say the words to comfort Peter. When he woke up, Tony was sitting right there. His head was on the hospital bed and he was gripping Peter's hand gently. 

Peter groaned as he opened his eyes. Right away though he snapped them shut and Tony must have waken up, because Peter hears, "FRIDAY, lights at 25%."

"Thank's Mr. Stark." Peter kept his eyes closed though. 

Tony didn't know why, but his chest deflated a little bit when Peter said, 'Mr. Stark'. Whatever. It doesn't matter. What matters is that his kid is safe and sound. 

"Anytime Spider-Kid." 

"Man." Peter mumbles in his sluggish tone.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I watched IW. 
> 
> I cried in IW.
> 
> There are INFINITY WAR SPOILERS

"Mr. Stark!" Peter takes off, webbing his way towards Tony. He stops though, when Tony gives a small, almost imperceptible shake of his head.

Peter stills and watches as Tony throws his arm back, a knife forming with the nanotech. Tony crosses his arm in front of him now, to try and stab Thanos, but he catches Tony's arm. Thanos breaks the knife and in the blink of an eye was stabbing it into Tony's stomach.

Quill glances at Peter, gauging his reaction. When Peter's eyes blow wide and he inhales like he's going to yell, Quill grabs him and pulls him into the shadows. He keeps one hand over Peter's mouth. 

"Peter! It's me. Its... The other Peter. It doesn't matter. If you want Stark to have any chance at living, you need to keep your trap shut." When Quill is satisfied that Peter will stay quiet, he takes his hand away from his face. When Quill lets go of Peter, the young boy tries to take off running, quickly being re-held. "You don't understand do you? You going equals Stark dying." 

Peter's eyes flash open and the realization dawns on him. Nodding, he gently works his way out of Quill's grasp. 

"Y-Yeah. Okay I get it." Peter looks over the slab of moon in front of him at Tony and shudders. 

Tony looks terrible. His face is pale and his breaths are coming out as sharp wheezes. Thanos cups Tony's head in one of his hands and the gentleness makes Peter want to scream. The image doesn't last for long though, because Thanos is backing away and then vanishing into a cloudy portal, the gauntlet clamped into a fist. 

Peter looks quickly at Quill and when the older man nods at him, he takes off running. "Mr. Stark! Are you alright?" He skids to a stop in front of his mentor, who was seemingly sealing his wound with the nanotech. 

"I'm fine, Peter." His voice comes out harsher that he had meant, but he doesn't have time to apologize. He probably wouldn't if he did. Instead, he glances around, scanning every face in the small group. He stops at Doctor Strange, who has a sort of calm sense of doom in his eyes. 

"Tony... It had to be done." His voice holds caution as Tony's-- and everyone else's faces twist into anger. "It was the only way." 

Quill's head snaps up, anger clear on his face. "The only way?! The only way to what? Die?" 

Peter winces at the loud volume of his voice and Tony notices, taking a step closer to him. "Talk quieter, bullhorn."

"What did you just call me?" Quill steps forward, bringing his face inches away from Tony's. 

"ENOUGH!" 

All heads snap to Strange, who with an air or authority, quiets the group. 

"No, Star Man-"

"Lord."

"Whatever. But no. It was the only way to win." He stands now, and paces around where Thanos had vanished. 

Nebula speaks up for the first time as she removes boulder after boulder from off of Drax. "No, you idiot. You just signed all our death sentences." She finishes digging and Drax stands up. The two of them walk up to be with the rest of the group, Mantis quickly following. 

Suddenly Drax starts laughing. Loud guffaws making Peter wince again and back up away from the group. "You don't sign sentences. You write them silly." More laughter follows until Strange sends a sharp 'knife' of magic flying and inch away from his head. 

"No the time, buddy." Quill warns quietly, shaking his head. 

Nebula glares daggers at Doctor Strange and marches up to get in his face. He doesn't flinch, even when she starts yelling. "We are ALL going to die, because you made some stupid 'selfless' decision." She continues to yell but goes to a foreign language. Periodically the name 'Gamora' comes up and Quill balls his hands into fists. 

When she's finished it's Peter's turn to speak from a few feet away. "Maybe. But we have way better odds with Mr. Stark." Tony would have said something snarky to contradict the kid, but he didn't get the chance. 

"Exactly." Strange looks at Peter and then Tony, "He's a smart one Stark." 

Peter almost squeals in excitement as he turns to beam at Mr. Stark, but the happiness isn't returned. Tony's glare sobers Peter up immediately. 

"You stupid idiot! You should have let me die!" Tony's hands fly up to his head, running through his hair anxiously. "Do you realize that Thanos only needs one more?" Shaking his head, Tony storms up to Strange and yells in his face. "One, Strange! And then we die." 

Everyone's faces rapidly fall from anger to fear. After fear, only two fall all the way to acceptance. 

Tony and Stephen. 

The morbid silence is lifted by Drax. "When he gets the last rock, we will all die." He looks around at everyone's faces for confirmation. He gets none. They're all too afraid that if they speak the words aloud one more time, reality will catch up sooner. "I'm going to take your dreary, silent vocal chords as a yes." 

Peter had ender up wandering further away since Tony's explosion. Ever since then it has been really loud. As much as Peter would like to say that it hasn't been bothering him, that would be a lie. He was sitting on a rock about fifty feet away. He didn't realize that they had been talking about him until he hear's quill saying, 'where is Spidey anyways?'. 

"I"m over here. I'm coming. Sorry, guys." He jogs back to the small circle, he shares a quick glance with Mr. Stark. Tony looks as though he's about to question Peter, but a loud rumbling in the distance pushes all thoughts from his head. 

Quill groans and pulls out his blaster, "Well that's annoying." 

"Tell me about it!" Peter looks like he's about to throw up. "I'm feeling it ten times more than you guys." 

Mantis speaks up for the first time since she walked up as Tony takes a few steps towards Peter. "W-What is it?"

No one answers for a second, but it's a second too long. Mantis steps over to Quill and buries herself under his arm. Everyone is looking towards the rumbling noise when it happens. The only one who sees is Quill. "Guys!"

Nebula turns in time to see the last of Mantis turn to dust, everyone else turns around to find air where she stood. "He's done it. He got the last stone." Her voice is monotone, but her eyes betray her and fear is clearly seen in them. 

Peter scans everyone, but his gaze stays locked on Drax as his arms start to disintegrate. The big man's eyes blow wide in fear as he calls out for his friend. "Quill!" 

He turns at the call of his name, a knowing sadness in his eyes. "No..." By the time he takes a step forward, his own body starts to shudder. 

"Steady, Quill." Tony looks at him with caution. It's a hopeless effort. Within seconds there are only four of them left. Realization dawns on Tony and he snaps his head to Strange. 

The mystic was just sitting there meditating with stoic features. He meets Tony's gaze and cocks his head to the side. "This is the only way. _You_ are the only way, Tony." Suddenly, it dawns on him. _One in 14 million._ He goes to confirm with Strange, but the words would have fallen on air.

"Mr. Stark..." When Tony hears the kid's-- his kid's -- voice, he almost doesn't want to look. "I don't feel so good."

Five, simple words make Tony turn around, his eyes already burning with unshed tears. He shakes his head and looks up at Peter's scared face. Once a vibrant, bubbly kid, now reduced to tripping and scared. 

_No. Not Peter. Please not him._

"I-I don't- I don't know what's happening- Mr. Stark, I don't-"

Tony shakes his kid and mutters, "You're alright..."

Peter comes plowing into him, full force as his legs start to give out underneath him. Tony is surprisingly fast to steady him and starts wrapping his arms around the boy to hold him up. 

"No! I-I don't wanna go. I don't wanna- Dad, please! I don't wanna go." The pleading breaks Tony's heart. He knows what's coming next, Peter knows what's coming next. _God he's only sixteen!_ "Sir, I don't wanna go. Please." 

Tears fill both of their eyes when Tony gently, slowly lays Peter on the sand. The pleas stop stringing from Peter's mouth when Tony rests a hand on his chest, grounding the younger boy. Peter glances away, but a second later, his is meeting his mentor's watery eyes one final time. 

"I'm sorry." The weight of those words is too much for both of them as Peter's body is reduced to ash in Tony's arms. 

_Dad, I don't wanna go._

Tony knew the minute that the boy uttered them that those words would haunt him for the rest of his life. 

_Dad..._


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've been giving y'all way too much angst, so this chapter is pure, happy fluff

"Sorry Ned, I totally forgot." Peter sighs a little after he puts his phone away. he had just gotten a text from Happy reminding Peter that he wouldn't be coming to get him after school today. "Mr. Stark is picking me up from school today. I can't do the sleepover. I'm sorry, bro." Peter talks fast as the two of them walk down the hallway to their last class of the day. 

Peter doesn't miss his friend's disappointed sigh, but he doesn't have time to think about it when Ned punches him in the arm. 

"Wait! Doesn't Mr. Stark always pick you up on Friday's?" He eyes Peter suspiciously, making Peter squirm. 

"No. Well, yes- But today it's _actually_ Mr. Stark. Not Happy under Stark's request." He dumbly explains the situation to Ned and rubs at his face to try and wipe the cringe off of it.

"Hold on. Mr. Stark is going to be in a lambo in," Ned checks his watch and continues, "43 minutes, to pick YOU up from school?" He looks at his watch again and says, "Sorry, 42 minutes."

Laughing, Peter starts to walk away. He nods as he answers, "Pretty much, except it's actually going to be an Audi. Mr. Stark doesn't drive lambos. He says they hurt his butt." Peter looks down and then back up at Ned, who was still staring with awe at his watch. 

He mumbled '41 minutes' as he turned to start walking to his desk.

They part ways then to take their seats on opposite sides of the classroom. If there was one smart teacher at Midtown, this was is. Mrs. Graydon was the only teacher who noticed Ned and Peter's constant talking and she separated them within the first week of school.

The next 41 minutes after they sit down, Peter doesn't even pay attention to the lecture. The time is spent with Peter sharing excited looks at Ned, longing glances at MJ, and a threatening text from Mr. Stark.

 **Mr. Stark! :) :** _Spiderling. If you do not bring me an English paper with a 97% or higher, the only thing you will be doing at the compound this weekend will be writing English papers. See you in a few kid._

Peter sends back a string of emojis and looks up at the clock. After that he glances over at Ned who is just looking up from his watch. He mouths 'three minutes'.

Nodding his head, Peter has to try and keep the smile off of his face when Mrs. Graydon sends a sharp glare to him. 

Soon enough, the bell rings and Peter is springing out of his desk. On his way out he bumps Ned in a short goodbye and all but runs to the back of the school where Happy usually picks him up. Before he even stepped out through the doors, Peter saw Mr. Stark, sitting in a bright blue Audi. 

"Ha! I knew it!" He whispers to himself in excitement. His steps gradually get bigger, and closer to strides, but soon enough he is throwing himself into the car.

"Woah! Underoos, if you get in any faster you're going to forget your body and I'll just have a couple feet in my car." Tony looks at the kid and sighs before adding, "Why were you running like you were in an old cartoon, kid?"

Peter's smile never falters as he says, "Because I won." He reaches into his jeans pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper, holding it right in Tony's face. "Look!" He drops it in his mentor's lap and waits with a smug smile as Tony unfolds it. 

"99%. Huh. Not bad, kid." Peter knew he was trying to act like it was no big deal, but he could hear the pride lacing the older man's words. 

Matter-of-factly, Peter said, "You have to put it on one of your fridges now. Preferably the one in the common room so all the Avengers can see how undeniably amazing i am."

Tony lets out a deep laugh and nods, "Duly noted, Pete. You did good. I suppose I have to carry through with my promised surprise now?" He puts the gear in drive and looks around before pulling out of the school parking lot. 

Peter was quick to shake his head. "Oh! Uh, no sir- Mr. Stark, if it's a bother-"

"Kid, I told you I would. Besides, you did great things. I'm proud of you, I want to do it." Tony glanced over at the blushing kid and chuckled. Peter's face was red and he was embarrassed, but now he was also happy. _Mr. Stark is proud of me._

That thought alone was enough to get Peter's smile back. "Alright. Thank's Mr. Stark, I really appreciate it." 

Waving his thanks off, Tony's smugness comes back, "So a 99%? What happened with the one?"

"I used the word 'butt' and my teacher got mad." Peter bitterly scowls. "It wasn't even bad, I just said, 'like a butt on the subway', but that's to be expected!"

Tony can't help but snicker, "What was the essay about?" He was glad that his attempt at distracting the kid was working. He really wanted the trip to be a surprise. 

"The cleanliness of public transportation." Peter looks down at the -1 on his paper. "Which, by the way, is something that I will never use again. It's disgusting in there." 

"I wouldn't know." Tony mumbles as he pulls the car into the parking lot of a small building with neon signs in the window. Peter looks up at the place when he feels the car slowing down. 

His eyes blow wide and he looks at Mr. Stark in disbelief. "Wait! You brought me to a putt putt place?" 

"Um. No. I brought _us_ to a putt putt place. I am a master, so prepare to get your ass kicked." Tony says the words in a 'duh' voice as he steps out of the car. Peter rushes to catch up with him. "You think I am just gonna sit and watch?" 

Peter couldn't believe it. Mr. Stark, an Avenger, was going to play a game of putt putt? With him? "Uh. Wait. Mr. Stark, you know where we are right? And what putt putt is?" Peter looks at the ground where his feet shuffle awkwardly, waiting for his mentor to change his mind. He looks up when he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

"Pete, how old do you think I am? You know, don't answer that. Yes, I know, and yes, I want to." Tony sends him a slight smile and starts walking again. "When we get back to the compound we are going to apparently have a very long self-worth talk." He looks down again to see Peter smiling wide and shaking his head. 

"It's not that! I was just making sure that Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist knew what he signed up for." Peter laughs a little as they grab clubs and brightly colored golf balls. 

"How do you know about that?!" Tony glanced over to the kid in shock and placed the red ball down. He hit it and watched as it barely made it half of the way to the basic hole. 

Peter smirks and lines up his blue golf ball. He hits it harder than Tony had and chuckles when it sinks easily into the first hold. "Cap and I are tight, man." 

Tony huffs about how, 'the Avengers need to keep their traps shut' as he finishes the whole. 

After the next five holes go the same, Peter places a hand on Tony's arm. "It seems as though the apprentice has surpassed the master." 

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get out of here, I'm a tired old man." Tony chuckles a little, but tries to stay calm and collected. 

Peter stops at the car and stands in front of Tony's door. He starts speaking almost too fast for Tony to keep up. 

"Thank you so, so, so, much! That was AWESOME! You suck at it, but it's really cool. Thank's Dad- Mr- Tony- Iron- Uh. Thanks, Mr. Stark." Peter gives a sheepish smile and looks down quickly. He rushes around the car and gets in as Tony stands there, trying to process what the kid just said. Once it registers though, left on his face is a fond smile. 

_Anytime, son._

He wipes the smile off of his face so as not to give himself away and gets in the car. 

"You hungry, kid?" 

"Food! Yeah-Yes, yes. Thanks, Mr. Stark." Peter's face is still red, but he sends the older man a genuine smile as Tony starts the car. 


	5. V

Tony is working in the lab at the compound when his phone rings. His AI alerts him of it.

**Um, Boss? You have an incoming call from 'Aunt Hottie'. Would you like me to-**

"Answer it!" Tony always gets anxious when he gets calls from May. 

**Answering call.**

"Hello, Spider-Aunt." Tony goes back to tinkering with Peter's web-shooters. He has been trying to find a way to keep the supply of fluid constant for weeks. "To what do I owe this great pleasure?" 

There's a bit of rustling on the other end, sounding like clothes dropping to to floor. Tony couldn't help but let his mind wander... just a little bit...

 _"Tony? Did you even hear what I said?"_ May's exasperated tone yanked him out of his daydream. "Tony!" 

"What?! Oh- Um. No?" He puts the tools down and actually pays attention when she starts speaking again. 

A loud sigh can be heard from the other end and a soft -beep- as the phones comes off speaker. _"I said that I have to work a graveyard shift. Peter has been acting weird ever since- Well since you almost- Since Thanos..."_ She takes a second and adds, _"Oh my God. I'm so sorry, that was so insens-"_

"May?"

_"-itive. I should-"_

"May!" Tony spoke louder this time, effectively cutting her off. "It's alright. Did you want me to come get him early and keep him till Sunday night?" He had taken calls from Peter's Aunt like this before, her needing something from Tony, Tony already knowing what it was.

 _"Tony, it's a Thursday night though. You don't have to keep him overnight."_ She says the words fast and then speaks again. This time it's not for him to hear though.

 _"Hey, Peter. I'm off to the hospital. I love you, I should be home around eleven tomorrow. So text me before you go to the compound, yeah?"_ Her words are still rushed and Tony can't hear Peter's reply. 

There's more rustling and the slam of a door, _"Hey! Sorry about that, I'm kind of pressed for time."_

Grabbing his screw driver again, Tony chuckles a little, "Go to work Mama Spider. I'll take the kid to school tomorrow. Have fun." He quickly has FRIDAY hang up the phone and tightens a few loose screws. 

"FRIDAY, send 'Spiderling' a message. Tell him that I will be there to pick him up in thirty-six minutes." Tony doesn't look up or flinch at all as he finishes the mini project he'd been working on. He hadn't managed to make the web-fluid inexhaustible, but he made the capacity larger buy 3 grams. 

**Yes, Boss. 'Spiderling' has responded with a string of emojis. Would you like me to name them?**

"No, that's fine FRIDAY. Thank you." He drops the shooters and grabs a jacket as he heads to the garage. 

Exactly thirty-five minutes later, Tony is pulling up in front of Peter's Queens apartment building. Today he has chosen to take the white Audi. 

_Okay. So now I wait exactly one minute. Gotta keep this kid on his feet somehow._

A minute later, Tony is knocking on Peter's door. "Kid, come on! I gave you a highly specific time, did you not-"

He is cut of by the door swinging open with Peter all but falling out while he tries to shut off his phone, which is playing 'Iron Man' by Black Sabbath. "-Set an alarm?" Tony finishes with an amused smile as the music finally turns off. 

Peter closes and locks the door before sending Tony a sheepish smile. "Um... That was very... punctual of you?" He drops his keys in his backpack and fiddles with the end of his sleeves when he feels his mentor watching him. 

"Pete, did you set an alarm for when I'd get here, using 'Iron Man'?" 

"Would you believe me if I said no?" He asks, his voice not holding any hope whatsoever. 

Tony shakes his head, "Not even for a second." When he watches Peter grabbing for his phone that he haphazardly shoved in his pocket, Tony says, "Hey, give me that." 

Not looking up, the kid answers. "Yeah, sure thing Mr. Stark. In a second though. I have to text May and- Hey!" 

Peter's phone was in Tony's pocket now. 

"Aunt Hottie knows I'm taking you for the weekend early. She actually called and asked me to." Tony and Peter started walking down the stairs and Tony continued. "Yeah when she was on the phone when she said good bye to you? She was on the phone with me."

"Wait, why? Why did she want yo to come get me?" Peter glanced up at his mentor, confusion all over his face. 

"She didn't want you to be alone."

"No, that doesn't make sense." Peter is quiet for a second before he thinks and adds, "Is she okay? Did something happen?" His voice is gradually panicking. 

"Hey! Pet- Kid. She's fine. I promise." Tony offers a small smile and squeezes Peter's shoulder before sitting into the pristine car. Peter follows, buckling up as Tony starts the thirty minute drive back to the tower. 

"Well then I don't get it. I'm hold alone all the time." He pushes the 'on' button in the console and flips to a music station playing old rock. 

Tony hesitates, but replies cautiously, "Not since... Thanos." He says the name quietly, but doesn't miss how Peter tenses when he does. Tony takes Peter's lack of reply as a cue to turn the radio up a few notches. He looks at the kid and asks, "Hey, is that too loud for your ears?" 

Peter shakes his head and looks out the window. The rest of the ride after that is pretty quiet, aside from Tony's occasional yell at an idiotic driver. The silence gave Peter the chance to really think about the last few weeks. Tony was right. Either him, or May, sometimes even Happy, would always be home with him. 

The Who song that had been playing ended and the station switched to a commercial break. This break was filled with news broadcasts. 

"Tony Stark, multi-billionaire. Two weeks ago during the battle against Thanos, he saved the world. But not without a price. His right arm was-"

"Hey Pete, can you turn that?" When he didn't get a response after a few seconds, he tried again. "Peter? Kid." Tony looked over at the boy and let out a soft sigh. 

Peter was staring blankly at the radio, and his hands were shaking as he continued to listen. 

"-the Infinity Gauntlet. Tony Stark is not the only hero that suffered though. Natasha Romanov, or Black Widow-" The radio cut out then and nothing took it's place. Peter looked up at his mentor with unshed tears in his eyes and saw Tony retracting his hand from the console. 

"Sorry, Mr. Stark." Peter looked back down at his lap. Tony reached over and placed a hand on the kid's knee. 

"You're okay Pete. And I'm okay too." Peter wants to believe him. Really he does, but everything just seems so not fine lately. Tony pulls into the compound after what only feels like minutes of driving. 

Peter walks inside and lets out a yawn. "Mr. Stark? Can we watch a movie tonight?" 

And that's how Tony found himself on the couch, dozing off next to his kid, who had school in the morning, to a Star Wars movie. Peter was already asleep, and Tony noticed how the kid was burrowing awfully close to him. Peter had managed to snake his arm around Tony's and was grabbing his hand. Tony didn't want to bother him, because he knew that the kid was probably just grounding himself. 

Tony finally drifted off to sleep, his head resting against Peter's. They didn't stay like that for long though. 

Peter woke with Tony jerking his hands a little bit. The younger boy looked around in the dark, grateful for his heightened senses for once. He saw that Tony's eyes were closed and sighed a bit. He started to let himself relax again, but then he heard speaking. 

"No! Not him... No, no, no." Tony was twitching a little and his face was scrunched up in phantom terror. That's when Peter sprung into action. 

Gently he shook the older man's arm, not wanting to startle him even more. "Um... Mr. Stark? Wake up, sir. It's just a bad dream. You're okay." Peter shakes his head slightly and tries again when he notices that Tony had stopped jerking and his words were getting softer. "Dad- I mean. Tony? Hey, you're okay." Peter places his arm pack on his mentor's and shakes it again. 

Tony stirs a bit before jack-knifing up to sit normally on the couch. "Oh my- What?"

"You, um- I think- Nightmare..." Peter looks down and sits back on the couch where he had been sleeping just a few minutes ago. 

"Oh." Tony rubs at his eyes and nods, "Okay. Well, uh. Thanks, I guess." He grumbles a little and the two of them go back to their positions to try and sleep. Tony already knows he won't get anymore shuteye, but he doesn't bring it up. Neither does Peter. It's sort of an unspoken law to not bring those things up unless the other does first. 

Absently, Tony ran his fingers through Peter's hair. He's about to stop, but the kid lets out a soft hum of approval before sinking further down into Tony's side. The older man smiles slightly to himself and lets his hand lull Peter back to sleep. 


	6. VI

Pepper Potts has a lot on her plate.

Between managing Tony's and Peter's publicity, she rarely has free time on her hands. Add to that all the general CEO duties? Now she's in negative hours of the day. However, when a certain Spider-Teen is calling her, she gives up that little free time in an instant. 

"Ms. Potts! I need to talk to you. It's urgent!" Peter springs into the older woman's path as she tries to make it to the kitchen in one piece. Pepper doesn't answer right away, so Peter is fully prepared to back track. 

He doesn't have to though, as a warm smile make its way to her face, reassuring him. "Hey Pete, is everything alright?"

Pepper sits down at one of the red leather covered stools at the island. Taking a testing sip of her hot tea, she pats the empty stool next to her. 

Peter just stares at her for a minute before he remembers what that gesture means. "Oh! Right, sorry." Awkwardly, the teen stumbles into the seat. "So, life or death wise, everything is fine. But something else is not." Pepper squints trying to find out what he means, but Peter doesn't give her a chance. "Tomorrow is Father's Day, Ms. Potts!"

"Okay..?" Pepper nods slowly, still not understanding Peter's exasperation. "Why does-"

"I wanna do something for Mr. Stark!" Peter blurts and immediately slaps a hand over his mouth. "Oh, um. Yeah. I guess."

Pepper flashes him a knowing smile and says, "Ah, I see." She sips her tea again before setting the mug down and says, "Well what do you need me for?"

"Ms. Potts, can I tell you a story?" Peter asks, trying not to make contact with the older woman. He knew she would just read him like a book. "Just a quick one. I know you have a lot of work. And i should go, I didn't even think. I'm-"

Pepper reaches over and grabs his hand briefly. "Go ahead, Peter." 

The boy's shy smile comes back quickly. "Okay, so once upon a time, there was this kid. His name was Peter." Pepper lets out a short breath of a laugh and nods. "Peter had a rough time growing up. His dad passed away with his mom. So there's Father #1." He pauses and looks at Pepper to gauge her reaction. 

Her eyebrows are furrowed in confusion, but she nods, telling him to continue. 

"Yeah, so then Peter went to live with an Aunt and Uncle. Time skip to nine years later, his uncle dies. That was Father #2." Peter frowns and his mouth sets in a firm line. He takes a breath and says, "Three years after that, Peter is officially part of Tony Stark's life. Consistently. Not just once a year after Germany." He doesn't even realize that he's saying the next part. "Mr. Stark is the closest thing that I've had to a dad ever since Uncle Ben died." He's vaguely aware of Pepper grabbing his hand again. "I just want to tell him that."

Pepper nods and sighs a bit. "You know, I think he already knows that's how you feel." She smiles slightly and says, "He told me you called him dad at putt putt the other day." She winked at him when Peter's eyes opened wide. 

"He noticed that?!" The teen was immediately rambling. "Wait, was he mad? Oh gosh, I'm just some random kid? Did he seem weirded out? Oh my gosh. Ms. Potts, is he gonna stop talking-"

"Peter! No! He thinks of you as the son he never had." Pepper's smile is small, but it's there. The teen's shoulders easily relax and he thinks for a minute. 

"Oh my God! Pep- Ms. Potts! I have so many ideas!" He starts going on and on about breakfast in bed, a nice card, a gift, and a ton of other stuff he wanted to do. 

* * *

"Mr. Stark, _please_ just go with her." Peter asks his mentor to leave for the third time since he came up from the lab that night. 

Tony grumbled and shook his head. "No until you tell me why?" Crossing his arms over his chest, he puts on his best dad-face. "Why do you want me to leave my own living quarters at, " He checks his watch and then continues, "8:39 PM?"

Peter blushed, getting flustered. Luckily he doesn't have to come up with an answer, because Pepper walks in. 

"Tony, he's asking for me. We were talking earlier and I told him how we haven't had a nice date night in too long." It wasn't a complete lie, that WAS mentioned. "Peter has made it his duty to change that." Pepper grabbed the collar of his baseball tee and pulled him into her. She places a gentle kiss on his lips and says, "Come on, Tony. I miss going out on the town with you." 

The older man glances at Peter and gives him the 'I'm watching you' signal before nodding, and smiling softly at Pepper. "That sounds good, sweetheart. Fancy of not fancy?"

"Hmm... Fancy." Pepper nods, her smile more genuine now. When Tony leaves to get changed into something nicer, she winks at Peter before going towards her and Tony's shared room. 

When they eventually left the compound, Peter was sprinting into the elevator, almost running into the back wall. "FRIDAY, to the lab!" 

**Yes, Mr. Parker, though I would not advise working without the Boss.**

"It's fine. He trusts me." Peter says confidently, even though he knows the AI is probably right. "It's okay, just take me there please."

He hears the elevator gear up before it starts moving, accompanied by a 'yes, Mr. Parker' from the artificial intelligence system. 

Peter got into the work space a few minutes later and immediately jogged to his corner of the lab. Tony had put in another (granted smaller) table on the other side of the room when Peter had started coming over to tinker more often. There had been a long conversation about why their tables couldn't face each other, and Tony's reply was simply 'Because I would not get any work done with you ogling me.'

Grabbing a few different pieces of metal and wires, he walks back to the smaller table on the far side of the lab. He hums to himself and then says, "FRIDAY, can you play that one Led Zeppelin song that played on Happy's jet?"

**I can Mr. Parker, however the song is actually 'Back in Black' by the famous band AC/DC. They have been popular since 1973 and-**

"Okay, whatever. Play that song please?" Peter interrupts quickly, knowing that Tony probably programmed the AI to give him all the information if he ever mentions it. The song starts playing and he smiles, bobbing his head to the beat. "Thanks FRI." 

Peter pulls up a holographic image of blueprints that he starts fiddling with. He mumbles to himself as he goes and about ten minutes in, he thinks about a possible problem. "Hey Fri, if you alert me when Mr. Stark pulls into the driveway, would I have enough time to close up shop and get upstairs to my room and the common room before he gets inside?" 

After a few seconds, the AI answers. 

**According to my calculations based on you running at a general jogging pace, you would indeed make it before Boss get's back into the building.**

Smiling widely, Peter cheers a bit. "That's great. Okay. I better start soon then." He realizes that his plan won't work without wire trimming, because he can't just leave the wires open. 

About an hour and a half later, Peter had created a Peter-Bot3000 and had half of a holographic father's day card done when FRIDAY gave him the alert. 

"Oh shit!" He starts scrambling to grab the supplies that he needs and the two pieces of technology. 

**Language, Mr. Parker.**

He huffs and says, "Are you kidding me?" 

**No Mr. Parker. There is a protocol in place-**

"Of course there is." He runs into the elevator and yells, probably unnecessarily loudly, "FRI, you know where to go!" 

The AI takes him up to the floor that his room was on and he ends up with exactly enough time to hide the things in his closet and then run out to the common room to turn on the TV. "Can you put on the 6th Star Wars movie please?" 

FRIDAY doesn't respond, but she streams the movie on the large TV mounted to the wall and even has the decency to skip ahead for as long as Tony and Pepper had been out. 

Peter doesn't tune into the movie, instead he focuses hard on listening to Tony and Pepper. He doesn't hear much, but he scrunches his nose and stops listening after what he does hear. 

_"So Pep, was your night out everything you'd hoped it would be?"_

_"Mmm. Yeah it was. But you know what would make it even better?"_

_"No actually. I can't seem to think of anything."_

_"Well maybe I should enlighten you?"_

_"Yes. Please do. Enlighten- Uhng. Oh shi- Pep..."_

"Ew! Oh my God. Gross. FRIDAY volume up to 20!" groaning is disgust, Peter shakes his head and really tunes into the movie now. Eventually he dozes off, his head hanging low in front of him. He'd probably be snoring if his chin wasn't firmly pressed against his chest. 

A few hour later, Peter vaguely remembers being re-positioned on the couch in a much more comfortable manner. 

"Mmph. Mis'r S'ark?" He asks without opening his eyes. His voice is muffled by the tan couch pillow and the fuzzy blanket that he's curling into. After a soft chuckle, a quiet voice speaks. 

"Yeah, kid. It's me. Now go back to bed."

"M'Kay." Peter rolls into the back of the couch and is snoring withing a minute. 

* * *

The next morning, Peter wakes up with his alarm at 6:15. He knows Mr. Stark likes to be up and moving by 7:00 most days. 

Last night about a have an hour after Tony had tucked him in, Peter woke up remembering that he had to finish the card. SO burning the midnight oil like his Da- Mr. Stark, he finished it. And then he went back to bed, but coughing all night, you don't get much sleep. Really, the kid only got about four hours last night, but it is totally worth it if Mr. Stark likes his gift. 

That being said, it's no surprise that he woke up feeling just plain gross. He blamed it on the lack of sleep and how he couldn't remember the last time he ate. If Peter was being honest, he's surprised that he hasn't passed out from his fast metabolism yet. 

Peter stumbles into the kitchen, sniffling once or twice as he rubs his eyes awake. 

"Okay, so Mr. Stark's favorite breakfast is waffles." He thinks and adds, "Or was it pancakes? Wait- Did Ms. Potts say french toast?"

**Mr. Parker, Pepper Potts did indeed say 'waffles'.**

Nodding to himself, Peter's head lurched forward in an attempt at keeping bile from rising up in his throat. In surprise, he drops the bowl that he had just grabbed from the cupboard— luckily plastic— and all but sprints into the nearest bathroom, which happened to be his private one. Groaning, Peter falls to his knees and effectively empties anything that had been in his stomach into the toilet. He stay hovering over the toilet with his eyes closed, a string of spit dripping from his mouth. He really puked a lot for not having eaten much lately. 

What even is that? Is that and _intestine_? 

Peter is so caught up in his childish thoughts and mild discomfort, that he doesn't even hear Tony walk in. 

"Pete? You okay, kiddo?" There's a hand on the back of his neck now. The coolness of it soothes Peter slowly. He spits into the toilet and wipes his mouth as he nods. He sits up slowly, only mildly aware of Tony steadying him by the shoulders. 

"I'm fine." Peter sighs and starts to stand, but the spinning room seems to have other plans and he slides back to the floor. Exhaling softly, he rests his head against the wall and closes his eyes, brows furrowing in uneasiness. 

"Nope. That's not acceptable. Okay, kid, let's go." Tony scoops Peter into his arms as if the boy weighs nothing, despite the teen's protests to being carried. "FRIDAY, open all the doors between here and Peter's bedroom, please?" 

Once he has Peter settled laying on his bed, Tony hums to himself and puts the back of his hand on the kid's forehead to try and test for a fever. He felt a little warm, but Tony wanted to make sure.

"Can you also ream me Pete's temperature, FRI?" 

**100.2 as of now Sir. Not warranting medical attention yet.**

Peter huffs from his spot curled under his covers and grumbles, "Well this blows." He reached out of the blanket burrito and grabbed his Iron Man plushie, bringing it to his chest in a tight hug. 

"Why's that?" Tony sit's on the edge of his kid's bed. "And that the hell were you doing will eleven eggs at 6:30 in the morning?" 

Peter frowns despite the obvious amusement in Tony's voice. 

"You're gonna think it's dumb." Peter sniffles again and wipes his nose on the dark blue blanket. 

"No I won't." When Tony get's an unbelieving look from Peter he adds, "I promise."

Peter sighs and looks at the plush toy before meeting Tony' gaze. "Well first of all, I have a huge and amazing plan for today. Ms. Potts and I were talking yesterday, and she told me that you're favorite breakfast food is waffles. So I got up early enough that I'd have time to make them before you woke up." Peter shakes his head and drops eye contact with his mentor, instead preferring to stare intensely at a lighter blue swirl in his blanket. "Except I don't know how to make waffles, so I just grabbed all the eggs I could find." Frowning, Peter continues. "That's not even the best part."

Tony finally caught Peter's gaze then and the kid saw that he had a soft smile on his face. That fact had the teen already a little bit happier. 

"Oh it isn't? I don't know what else you can do. Eleven-egged waffles seem like a top notch plan to me." He picks on Peter fatherly as he ruffles his hair. 

"Go look in my closet." Peter commands, subconsciously leaning into the comforting touch. "There's a box labeled 'For Mr. Stark' in it."

Tony gives a skeptical look, but follows the instructions nonetheless. Pulling out the box, he opens it, finding a card first. His face lights up with blue LED lights that were used in the hologram. The card doesn't say much, but its a Spider-Man webbing the front of the card, opening it for Tony to read. Inside there are a few sentences, and just as many inside jokes. 

_Dear Mr. Dad,_

_Thank you for being there for me even when I am a 'little Peter bot' whatever that means._

_Now open the rest of the thingy!_

_Love,_

_Kid_

Peter has conveniently hidden under his snot-filled blanket, so when Tony turns, beaming at Peter, the kid doesn't even see it. Tony carefully lifts the divider that Peter had placed between the card and the heavy gift at the bottom of the box. Tony has no idea what to expect, but it certainly isn't an actual 'PeterBot3000'.

The older man laughs then. Out loud. That was something that Peter had never seen before, something he rarely even heard of. So naturally, the kid had to peek out from his hiding spot and see what was happening. 

By the time he opens his eyes though, the laughter has stopped and been replaced with the widest smile Peter had ever seen on Tony's face. Better yet, it was aimed at him. Before he knows it, his mentor, was motioning him to come here. Peter nodded with smile, sitting up to meet the hug. It was warm and happy. Tony just holds Peter close and speaks when he pulls away from the teen. 

"Thank you so, _so_ much, kiddo." Tony smile still hasn't faded. 

"You're welcome." Peter smiles and then a blush forms on his cheeks. "Dad?" He tests the waters, not sure what the result will be. 

"Yes son." Tony emphasizes the new name. "Dad it is." Tony looks down and inconspicuously wipes at his eyes when Peter isn't looking. He thinks for a moment and a confused look appears on his face. "Wait. When did you make all of this?" 

Peter smiles sheepishly. "You know how Ms. Potts said I made it my goal to get you guys on a date?" 

" _That's_ what you were doing?"

"That's what I was doing." He smiled at Tony's evident happiness. 

Tony chuckles and says, "I guess I'm going to have to teach you how to make waffles before next Father's Day, aren't I?" 

"Definitely." The young boy laughs and says, "By the way. Since you're my dad now, you are completely obligated to cuddle." Peter holds his arms out expectantly as he yawns, waiting for his request to be filled. 

"Alright Pete." Tony sighs happily and lays back down, pulling Peter onto his chest. Gently, he runs a hand through the boy's hair. 

"I love you dad." Peter says as he sniffles again before closing his eyes. 

Tony's heart clenches happily and he smiles. "I love you too, son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff? Who'da thunk it? xD


End file.
